The Masked Gentleman or The Rhythm of Love
by RavenNevermore21
Summary: AU - A short story based on Ezria, set in the UK. All characters used are original! Off Cannon.     A perfect night.  But a student goes missing...  So does a chaperone...  How can the night continue its perfection, with circumstances such as these?


**The Masked Gentleman **or** The Rhythm of Love**

Grabbing her hand he gently pulled her away from the thriving dance floor, filled with teenagers jumping around to the latest ear-throbbing dance music. His suit was tailored perfectly, all sharp edges highlighting his slender yet athletic physique; the suit was a dark charcoal grey that complimented his short, haphazard black hair, making it take on tones of the deepest blues and purples just like a raven's feather.

She followed him silently, not questioning who he was; however she stumbled in her amethyst high heels as she ran trying to catch a glimpse of his face whilst keeping up with his long powerful strides.

Finally finding her rhythm and managing to keep up with him she began to appreciate her surroundings as her mouth formed a small 'o' in recognition. As his steps began to slow she kept her fast pace managing to get a brief glimpse of his profile. Her eyes drank in his strong jaw and defined cheekbones; she only managed to catch a glimpse of his deep ocean blue eyes, this was because a simple yet striking black Venetian mask covered his eyes. She then raised a hand to her own face realising she still had her own mask in place an ornate mask of blues and purples over a black background and shaped into a swirling ravens beak.

The girl's thoughts flashed back to the masquerade ball she had just left and the dance partner she had left without a word. She wondered if anyone had realised her disappearance yet but the thought was banished and she tripped on an unseen step and fell into the hard chest of the masked man.

His arms flew from his side instantly securely holding either side of her waist he swept her off the steps and placed her down on the wooden platform of the gazebo.

The blush eventually left the girls face a she slowly raised her head staring at his chest for a second before dragging her eyes up to meet his.

A slow smile spread across their face simultaneously as the man slowly moved both his hands to cradle her back as she ran her hands up his chest and resting them on his broad shoulders. Their smiles widened as the man to the first graceful step with the girl following his lead effortlessly.

Across the breeze floated a slow, long forgotten song of love. Their footsteps matched the song perfectly and as the music started to swell the pair danced faster with greater passion. As the song came to a close the man lead the girl into one last elegant swirl leading her into a slow dip. As she hung loosely in his arms, eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she looked down at the floor, a light brush covered her cheeks yet it was covered by her mask, what the man could see though was the small sweet smile playing on her lips. The same small smile was mirrored on his face as he followed her in the dip. He held still mere centimetres away from her lips, their noses just touching. Flicking her eyes up to his the girl fixed her icy blue ones on his endless ocean blue ones and with one hand reached up to pull away the cord that held his mask in place. As the man's mask drifted to the floor he moved one hand up to her short, slashed bob of auburn hair and tugged at her black ribbon, untying the mask he placed it on the floor next to his.

As they both looked into each others eyes, with no masks to shroud their faces their smiles were both so bright they could outshine the sun. As the girl looked into the young man's face a slight, silent sigh of pure happiness and content escaped her lips.

"It was an actual Venetian," the man broke the silence with a mutter, a slight smirk beginning to taint his pure smile.

"Yeah right, more like the contents of a craft shop and a glue gun," the girl joked, a spark lighting up her eyes.

"Excuse me I'm hurt by that statement-"

"Well then you're not as clever as you seem. Double edged sword my friend, double edged sword," the girl practically laughed out her words.

"What? Oh, you mean? Wait, you just complimented me?" His eyes crinkled up in delight.

"Ahem, a double edged sword: something that has or can have both favourable and unfavourable consequences."

"Well I'm less of a pessimist than you and compliments from you are like gold dust so I'd prefer to focus on the compliment rather than you insulting my mask. Although there is no doubt that yours is actually an authentic Venetian," he murmured to the girl, then poked his tongue out at her, acting much younger than his years.

"Hey, I compliment you loads! About my mask, it's near enough an authentic Venetian, but that's not the point, I never said I actually liked your mask Marc. It's all in the little details Hun; and way to be a mood killer by sticking your tongue out," the girl just winked after informing the man of his mistake.

"You hardly compliment me Lou-Lou, but I understand it's more difficult for you to compliment me under the circumstances. So either _you_ made your own mask or you just bought it off someone who claimed it was a Venetian, and I should tell you that my craft skills are absolutely _fabulous,_" he emphasised the last word in a camp tone, "A mood killer you say? Well what if I did something different with my tongue?"

Louise looked at the man and shook her head slightly in desperation, "Oh Lord, I have corrupted you. I thought the man was meant to be the corrupting element in a relationship! Now I've got you impersonating camp men and shamelessly using sexual innuendos! Humph, the mood is so ruined now," putting on a pout the girl turned her face away from Marcus's.

Putting his finger under Louise's chin he tilted her face up to meet his young, mischievous grin he lifted her up into his arms spinning in a circle several times with the girl trying to cover herself with her dress in the beginning but she soon began laughing. As their movement slowed the man once again leant in close to her this time he paused for only a second gently pressing his lips to hers, she shifted in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck so she was in a better angle. As Marc leant in further, he lightly prised open the girl's deepened the kiss, their bodies moving in perfect harmony and the couple shared the intimate moment.

All too soon the girl withdrew from the kiss, much to the man's displeasure. Her cheeks holding a red blush caught from the moment of secret love the two held for each other.

Catching her unawares the man swept her off her feet, spinning around a few times just to show off that he could carry her muscular weight easily. Smirking down at Lou he winked, making it clear he was only showing off for her benefit. A secret smile spread across his face as Marc realised he had left her breathless.

"Excuse me! What is going on here?" The sharp voice of a mature woman demanded cutting across the chill night air.

Both Marcus and Louise froze. They couldn't be caught like this, not now. Slowly the girl let intuition take over and gradually let her body slump and become lifeless in Marc's arms. It was discrete enough for the woman not to notice but Marc's head snapped downwards, only worry for the girl in his arms painted across his face.

In the bat of an eyelid Lou felt his emotions turn from fear of the woman to worry for her health, she also knew he was gazing down at her intently looking for a sign.

'_I'm okay. You saw me faint,'_the girl mouthed the words silently to him and finished just as the intruder interrupted us.

"Well? I'm waiting! You know this area is out of bounds and I want an explanation and both your names!"

Lou felt Marcus slowly turn around to face the bothersome woman.

"Mr Goodwin! What are you doing out of bounds? What has been going on? Why is that student in your arms?"

Louise felt her teacher's body tense whilst she lay in his arms; she could understand his defensive aggression, these questions were too personal, too revealing.

"It's Miss Hawthorn, Headmistress. I thought I should best check the parks that surrounded the venue just in case any students had gone astray," the deep bass of Mr Goodwin's voice reverberated through his chest and into the girl's, "I believe there may have been some sort of indiscretion with her partner that may have led to her fainting."

"You do realise that you are inferring a student of mistreating his own partner? Regardless! You must get that girl to a nurse's office immediately."

"It's quite alright Clarice. I shall take her there straightaway. Goodnight," Marc inclined his head downwards and strode off in the direction of the school office.

**A/N:**

Right, I thought I'd try something new here. This is my first real try at writing a - sort of - romance scene. I'm going to keep this as a monumentally short story, if I get enough people wanting me to continue I'll do my best to set aside some time and extend it (:

OH! I would **_really _**like some help deciding which title is best!

Creative criticism would be must appreciated, as I feel I need it! And any comments would be a massive bonus, but something so short hardly deserves any!

Well, stay safe guys (: 3


End file.
